For a conventional sexual stimulation device, a degree of sexual stimulation applied thereby is manually controlled, which is less than ideal. A patient with hypertension or cardiac disease cannot afford intense sexual stimulation and needs a way of prevention from risk of excessive stimulation. In addition, a disabled person with reduced mobility or reduced ability of expression may need an approach to automatically adjust the degree of sexual stimulation based on physiological responses in replace of the conventional manual operation.